


Fine, I'll Do It Myself

by themysteriousinternetentity



Category: Girl Genius (Webcomic)
Genre: Gen, I will update tags as I progress, Original Character-centric, Self-Insert, and those are just a core shameful part of every fandom so i'm fixing it, i am being the change i want to see in the world, i do my best to avoid mary sue but if it happens it's because i thought it would be fun, i don't intend to go full crack fic but we'll see, i have no shame and i'm warning you now, i like reading these so i decided to write one and inflict it on the rest of the world, our fandom didn't have an intrusive fangirl insert yet, there will be canon characters they just haven't happened yet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 19:13:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15371430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themysteriousinternetentity/pseuds/themysteriousinternetentity
Summary: As the madman continued to rant, Melissa bit her lip and considered her situation. Her first thought was that the man was insane. She was no “being of great power.” She might pass for a being of mediocre power on a good day. Still…it was clear she wasn’t in Kansas anymore, so to speak. She must have gone north, her summer nightclothes weren’t cutting it…unless there was time travel happening too? Dang she hoped not, but…Melissa wasn’t going to dismiss any possibilities just yet. She focused back on the crazy labcoat dude just in time for him to wind down his rant and address her directly again. “Now, act, my minion! Help me escape from Castle Heterodyne!”Castle HETERODYNE? Well, crap.





	Fine, I'll Do It Myself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit:  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Girl Genius and make no claims of such. I write fic for fun and to show my love for the comic. I make no money off of this and do not want to. My works are not approved by, sponsored by or affiliated with Studio Foglio LLC or Airship Entertainment.

“Mwahahahaha! My procedure is almost complete! Soon I will leave this cursed castle behind me for good and return to creating my army of mimmoth-sharks and conquering Europa!” With that bold declaration, Dr. Wissenschaft pulled a large lever attached to the strange machine he had constructed in a broom closet of Castle Heterodyne. 

Red energy crackled down the sides, and a sudden force slammed him against the wall on the other side of the hallway. When he recovered himself he saw that a swirling purple mist had formed in front of him. Slowly it solidified into the form of a young woman. Her eyes widened behind her dark-framed glasses, and she took an instinctive step back from him before frowning and crossing her arms over her chest. She hunched her shoulders and glanced around the hallway in confusion before focusing on him again. “Who are you? What’s going on?”

The Spark blinked for a moment. “English? That’s fascinating. What kind of a world are you from…” He grinned wildly. “Later. For know, know that I have summoned you from beyond this world, a being of great power, in order to help me escape this place and conquer all of Europa! Truly, only someone with great skill and scientific knowledge would be so clever as to…”

* * *

A few minutes earlier...

Melissa rolled over in bed and groaned. She had to be awake in…five and a half hours now, probably. She didn’t want to check the time on her phone- the phone was what had gotten her into this mess. Why does all the good fandom chat happen so late at night? It was her own fault for staying involved when she had class in the morning, but Girl Genius had updated a new page and the theories were coming together!

And she may have started a conversation about a new AU at midnight…

And if she’d done her homework that afternoon she wouldn’t have to get up so early to work on it in the morning…

But self-recriminations would not help her sleep! She turned back onto her other side, then sighed. Now she had to pee, and if she didn’t deal with that she’d never fall asleep. Pulling together all her resolve, she sat up and reached for her glasses.

After using the bathroom, she shuffled into the kitchen and refilled her water glass. Yawning, she chugged half a cup before setting it on the table for the morning. With a glance at the clock and some unfortunate math, she headed back to bed. She was halfway there when the dog started barking.

What the heck? She hadn’t heard any car doors slam or anything…Melissa turned towards the sound, then gasped. That half of the house had disappeared, replaced by wisps of purple mist. She glanced down, but she couldn’t see her feet anymore.

Melissa twisted in place, but all she could see was purple mist. She glanced back in front of her, and froze. The mist had faded away, and she was in a different building altogether. She stumbled back from the unfamiliar man in front of her. He was watching her, and wore a torn and dirty red labcoat. Suddenly, she was very aware that she wasn’t wearing a bra.

Melissa crossed her arms over her chest and hunched her shoulders against the chill of the corridor they were in. Looking around, she saw rough stone walls and…were those gas lamps on the walls? She looked back at the man. “Who are you? Where am I?”

He blinked, then spoke in a heavy accent that she couldn’t quite place. “English? That’s fascinating. What kind of a world are you from…” His smile showed a terrifying amount of teeth. “Later. For know, know that I have summoned you from beyond this world, a being of great power, in order to help me escape this place and conquer all of Europa! Truly, only someone with great skill and scientific knowledge would be so clever as to…”

As the madman continued to rant, Melissa bit her lip and considered her situation. Her first thought was that the man was insane. She was no “being of great power.” She might pass for a being of mediocre power on a good day. Still…it was clear she wasn’t in Kansas anymore, so to speak. She must have gone north, her summer nightclothes weren’t cutting it…unless there was time travel happening too? Dang she hoped not, but…Melissa wasn’t going to dismiss any possibilities just yet. She focused back on the crazy labcoat dude just in time for him to wind down his rant and address her directly again. “Now, act, my minion! Help me escape from Castle Heterodyne!”

Castle HETERODYNE? Well, crap.

* * *

Dr. Wissenschaft grinned at the girl. He couldn’t wait to see what her great power was. His calculations were impeccable, she was someone with the power to change the course of history. The question was- how?

She stood silently for a moment, before awkwardly shifting her weight. “Ahem,” she coughed. “About that.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have no excuse, but here you go. Will be updated if/when I have time in my life or am avoiding other things, so probably at the very least next finals week.  
> Take it. Take my trash.


End file.
